<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Bridge by Pieceofship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072909">Rainbow Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship'>Pieceofship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, M/M, tw animal death, unedited for personal reasons, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tw animal death : It starts when Chuck refuses to eat, something nearly unheard of considering the Maltese would eat anything that doesn’t eat him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A bit of Kiyotaka and Mondo but it’s not a huge thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW ANIMAL DEATH</p><p>So this is a little vent fic. We all know 2020 was a shitty year, on top of that I lost both my pets. My cat had to be put down due to her fiv making her suffer, and my dog I had since I was a child had to be put the day before Christmas due to kidney failure. Much of what Mondo, Daiya and Chuck through is similar to what my me, my dog (who this fic is heavily based on his death, dare to say it’s a retelling) and family went through. Minus the ending, the ending is more what I’m hoping for one day down the road. This fic is unedited due to it being a personal one that caused me to tear up. So I apologize for any spelling mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts when Chuck refuses to eat, something nearly unheard of considering the Maltese would eat anything that doesn’t eat him first. Shortly after that there’s the wobbly way he began to walk. </p><p>The vet isn’t cheap, it’s a miracle him and Daiya can scrap up the money for a visit and luckily get answers. It makes a major dent in what little savings they have, but they both wouldn’t be able to forgive themselves if they didn’t try.</p><p>The results aren’t good, it’s his kidneys. The vets want to keep him overnight to flush them, it’s the first time Chuck ever spent a night away from them. It the worst night of Mondo’s life, it doesn’t feel right sleeping without Chuck dozing off at the end of his bed. Him and Daiya don’t even pretend to try to keep up a manly facade, their both a blubbering mess of tears. </p><p>Another call from the vet, they want to keep him another night to try and flush his kidneys again and check him over again. Chuck’s not coping well at the vet’s either, he has repeatedly growled and snapped at the staff. But he’s eating, that gives Mondo a little hope. Maybe another night will help, maybe soon Chuck will be right as rain and they will look back on this and laugh and this nightmare would be over.</p><p>That’s not happening, in fact the next day just makes this nightmare more real. Chuck’s kidneys are failing, he’s refusing to eat and still acting aggressive towards the staff. They try to suggest keeping him a third night, but him and Daiya refuse. Chuck clearly isn’t getting better and neither of them like the idea of leaving him with strangers and stressing him out. They vet agrees with them, saying that if it was her dog she would do palliative care. Make his final days as comfortable as possible before he crosses the rainbow bridge.</p><p>Chuck is just as eager to see them, despite his wobbling he immediately races into Mondo’s arms, early falling off the exam table. They have a laugh, it’s the first time they laughed since this mess began.</p><p>They got all out getting Chuck comfortable, Mondo keeps the lights dim in his room, using only the lamp on his nightstand. Chuck’s wobbliness is still a concern, the Maltese always slept with Mondo and rarely with in his own dog pet. But that rises the possibility of Chuck rolling off the bed and hurting himself even more. Forcing him to sleep in his dog pet seems cruel, they don’t know how long Chuck will be around. Could be days, weeks, even months but that would be hitting the jackpot. If his baby boy wants to sleep with him, his baby boy is sleeping with him.</p><p>To remedy the possibility of Chuck rolling off the bed, Daiya digs out a thick blanket and rolls it up, placing it around the end of Mondo’s bed in a u shape where Chuck normally sleeps. Creating a little barrier so he doesn’t risk rolling up.</p><p>Next they try to get Chuck to eat, the vets advised some over the counter anti nausea medicine (they say it will save them some money than a prescription) boiled beef and baby food. Daiya runs out an grab a few jars, even heats it help in hopes Chuck will eat. They don’t have much hope at first. After all, the vets said he refused to eat. Though Chuck is full of surprises, he laps up the plate in record time like he hasn’t seen food in ages.</p><p>Both him and Daiya exchanged glances before chuckling.</p><p>“I think he wants seconds.” Daiya grins, taking the plate which Chuck had kicked clean and goes to fix him up seconds. </p><p>Mondo smiles and gives Chuck an affectionate pat on his head as his brother prepares some more baby food. Maybe Chuck will pull through, or the very least live longer than the vet expected. </p><p>....</p><p>It’s three days until things really start to go downhill.</p><p>Chuck won’t take his medication, no matter how much peanuts butter they put on the pill. He won’t touch his food, baby food or boiled beef, he has no interest in any of it. That’s when they both know it’s time to say goodbye.</p><p>Daiya makes the call, Mondo seldom cries, but the pass few days had been an expection. He’s too much of a mess to even speak apart from telling Check that’s he’s a good boy and how much he loves him through his incoherent sobbing. They gather up some of Chuck’s doggie blankets and wrap the Maltese in them before they make the dreaded trip.</p><p>They aren’t led to the usual exam room, instead him and Daiya are led to a room with dim lighting, a couch and a dog bed. Mondo is half expecting to hear some sad ambiance music playing in the background. They give them a little time to say goodbye with some final kisses and cuddles before a vet comes in. The first needle is to sedate Chuck, he doses off and snores that snore Daiya always complained about. </p><p>They both force a small laugh through their tears before they make the choice to leave for the second needle, the one that officially means it’s goodbye. Mondo gives Chuck a final cuddle before leaving the room in a mess of tears. </p><p>As usual Daiya is the voice of reason, despite his tears, he’s the one talking to the vets. Mondo can’t make out most of what their saying, he’s too upset and his head his aching from all the sobbing.</p><p>Next thing he know is the staff is leading him and Daiya through the back door to leave, in his brother’s arm is a small box. Chuck’s dead body is in there... Daiya doesn’t need to tell him and he doesn’t. But he does mention that he got some copies of Chuck’s paw prints that would be arriving in the mail.</p><p>It’s hard, knowing Chuck is in there. Mondo just wants to open up the box and hold him. But the thought of seeing his lifeless body is too much...</p><p>The second they get home they dig out a shovel from the shed and start on digging a hole. This is all done through both of them sobbing, Mondo’s thankful the rest of their gang isn’t here today. The last thing he wants is to the gang to see him like this. They placed the box in the hole, the temptation to open up the place and hold him one last time was stronger than ever. But he resists, seeing Chuck lifeless might just fuck him up more. Daiya takes care of the rest, covering up the box with dirt until the grave is filled.</p><p>They both go through the same thing, having these periods where they feel ‘okay’ then suddenly start crying for awhile. Especially as the days go on, when Mondo is reminded he doesn’t have to change Chuck’s water, or sleep curled up in a ball so he didn’t accidentally nudge Chuck when they sleep,or that he has to get the newspaper himself because Chuck’s not around to fetch it. </p><p>Him and Daiya take their time when it comes to dealing with Chuck’s stuff. They don’t toss it all at once, it’s too much. As they days go on they deal with it little by little. First it’s his bowls, a few days later it’s his dog bed that he seldom slept in, Daiya sells his dog food and the jars of baby food he never ate, his leash and soon his toys are all gone. </p><p>Soon there’s no trace of Chuck, even then sometimes Mondo swears he can hear Chuck whining to get up on the couch or him snatching at the door. It gets worst when the paw prints don’t arrive, he’s terrified they got lost in the mail. But luckily they show up eventually in the mail. Daiya ordered two copies, one for each of them. Sure enough as soon as Mondo gets his copy, he’s bawling again. Staring at those black ink paw prints that belonged to his baby boy, knowing it’s the only thing he has left of Chuck.</p><p>He absolutely hates being without a pet, it feels unnatural to him. He’s doubtful him and Daiya will get another anytime soon, especially since either of them are rolling in cash. Chuck’s vet bills were far from cheap, they were barely scraping by as it is. The upkeep of their bikes, bills, food, another pet just doesn’t seem to be in their future a time soon, especially when Daiya says he doesn’t want to go through this again. Mondo can’t blame him. </p><p>But at least he has his brother.</p><p>....</p><p>“What do you think? I personal think she’s rather fond of us.” Kiyotaka says as he strokes the head of the brow dog (which Mondo thinks is some kind of pit bull mix) who absolutely soaking up the affection. “But you owned a dog before, so you’re the expert.”</p><p>“You know if I had my way we would adopt every dog in this shelter.” he smiles as the dog rolls over to expose her belly for rubs, which Mondo is more than happy to oblige.  “But she’ll do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>